


Suppressed Feelings

by mineral_mistress



Category: baseball - Fandom, not really in a fandom
Genre: M/M, M/M Smut, leave me to rot in baseball hell again, m/m fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-24 09:11:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6148660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mineral_mistress/pseuds/mineral_mistress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alone in a hotel room before a big game, two baseball players finally give themselves over to feelings they've had for a long time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Suppressed Feelings

He was so strong, and his body showed it. Bulging muscles that my lean body could never seem to match up to. Branden was a good teammate and a great player, plus the first real friend since I moved to this small Midwest town from my home in California. Since we were roommates, we ended up rooming together on team trips as well. He never minded and neither did I. I loved every minute with him. His deep, melodic laugh. His husky voice that sounds like a wolf growl when he leaned close to me. His caramel colored eyes that looked like light amber in the sunlight. His brunette hair with streaks of blonde like the sun itself had bent down and kissed it. And his muscles...oh my god his muscles. You can tell he had taken time with those. I’ve played baseball for practically my whole life and I’ve never seen such a beautifully sculpted body. I’ve never liked a guy like this before, but something about Branden made my heart speed up.

I wanted to kiss him. I wanted to do more than kiss him. I wanted to do everything with him, to give myself to him. I didn’t even know what everything was but I wanted to find out...with him.

The night before a big game, were rooming together in the hotel as always. As Branden stepped out of the shower I couldn’t help but admire his chiseled abs and bulging biceps. “Checking out what you don’t have, Michael?” he retorted with a chuckle. I pretended to pout and turn my attention back to my math homework, he loved to tease me. “Ah, come on dude. I was just playing.” He lightly punched me my shoulder as he past my bed. “Don’t want to damage the goods before the game, starter”, he smiled at me. I spent a moment basking in his radiant smile before what he said hit me “Oh fuck! Don’t remind me!” I used a pillow to hide my face from the world. “Hey, hey, hey” I instantly felt better hearing his soothing voice from outside the pillow “Don’t worry, you’re an amazing pitcher” I felt his warm, strong hand start to rub my arm, my heart started to race. “You’re going to do great.” I lifted the pillow off of my face and was met with the sight of his beautiful caramel eyes. I could feel heat rising to my cheeks, as much as I resented it and tried to stop it. My mind was flooded with images of us together, of us kissing, of him taking my slender frame in his strong arms and holding me against his chest, of us stripping each other...I shook the thoughts away. “Thanks” was the response I finally came up with. He beamed back at me and ran a hand through my golden blond hair.

Even after my freak-out session about being the starting pitcher we laid close to each other. I could feel the heat from his body. I hadn’t been wearing a shirt because I was getting ready for bed, and he had rushed to comfort me and hadn’t gotten dressed from his shower so he was...naked under his towel. Sitting next to me, the most beautiful man I had ever met, almost completely naked. And it wasn’t like I haven’t ever been around Branden naked before. We were roommates and teammates. We showered together in the locker room and shared a dorm. But he had never been this close for this long. I could do it. I could just lean forward, really quick, and kiss him. It would be easy. But what if he hated me for it? Then everyone on the team would know, and everyone would hate me. A weight sunk in my heart. That I would probably never know what it felt like to be with Branden.

I laid my head against his bare chest and sighed. Usually the person I go to talk to about major problems is...Branden. Who am I supposed to talk to about this?

Branden ran his hand through my hair somewhat absentmindedly. His other hand rubbed my back in large circular motions. I realized I was starting to moan a little bit, it felt so damn good on my sore shoulders. Without a word, he pushed me off and had me lay on my stomach. He got up on my butt and began to rub my back with a little more pressure and dedication. I could feel his towel fall by the wayside, and the heat rise to my cheeks again, this time with more intensity. I could feel his dick rub against my ass as he leaned forward. “Does that feel good? You gotta be in top shape for tomorrow.” he asked quietly while rubbing at a knot in my shoulder. I only grunted in response, there seemed to be no air in my lungs. I had to suppress a moan as I felt his dick rub against me again. There was a strange need in my heart. I wanted to fuck Branden. Not fuck, I wanted to make love to Branden.

He began to hum as he worked out some knots in my shoulders and back. He seemed so content to make me feel good. “Hey, Mike?” he leaned down as he whispered into my ear. “Hm?” I turned my face up to look back at him. Then he kissed me, I didn’t know how to react for a few seconds. It was warm and soft and beautiful and everything I had always imagined. When he broke away from me, his cheeks turned crimson. He started stammering “I-I-I I’m sorry dude, I don’t know what came over me. I think I’m just tired from the bus ride and I-I...I’m sorry!” He started to get off me before I turned around and grabbed his hand. Tears stained his beautiful brown eyes. I couldn’t think of a better solution so I held his face between my hands and kissed him, just like I had always wanted to. Deep, with a passion built from taking the field with him so many times, from living with him for so long. He was my teammate, my friend, and I wanted so bad for him to be my lover.

When I pulled away Branden’s eyes lit up. He rested his forehead on mine and grinned. “Why did you do that?” he whispered softly, a light blush spreading across his cheeks. “Because you’re really cute? And I like you a lot…” I buried my face in his neck, I didn’t really have an explanation. “I’ve wanted to for a while”. “So have I” He kissed me again, deeper than the first time. My heart sped up. He started to kiss my neck. I gasped softly and moaned. I could feel Branden giggling into my neck. So I smacked his side. In retaliation, he bit me. I couldn’t control it, I moaned loud and practically melted into him. “Don’t smack me” he responded with a smirk. My only response was to get closer to him and start kissing his neck back, softly at first, then gradually harder, then little nibbles. He started to moan quietly, so I started to go lower, kissing his defined pecs and abs. I stopped for a moment and ran my fingers over his abs. “I really like your abs.” I’ve always wanted to tell him, but I could feel myself blushing. He ran his hand over my chest and stomach in response, although my abs weren’t nearly as defined as his. He slowed down as he approached the waistband of my boxers, unsure of what to do. I nodded, giving him permission to go lower. He grinned, slipped his fingertips into my waistband, and stopped suddenly. “We can take our time if you want to, Michael. There’s no need to rush” He ran the tip of his pointer finger along my jawline. “We live together, there’ll be plenty of time if you don’t want to move so fast tonight”. I kissed him hard, knocking him over onto the other side of my bed, running my hand down his torso. I pulled away and looked him in eyes “I want to be with you, I have wanted this for...a long time.” “Well at least it wasn’t just me” he pushed his hand farther into my boxers, and wrapped it around my half-erect cock. I gasped loudly. He started to jack me off, my face snuggled in his neck. I instantly got hard, and let my own fingers trail down his torso and further, running a highway of sensations up his dick. He moaned, muffling the sound into my hair. He was rock hard. And I couldn’t be happier. 

“Michael. I know I don’t really know what I’m doing but...can I blow you?”. He asked while still jacking me off. It was like heaven had just opened a light onto this small hotel room. “Yes...oh god, yes, please.” He pushed me onto my back and kissed me for a little bit, I could tell me was nervous. I had to admit I was too. I had never done anything like this before. I was still a virgin! I had only gone to third base with a girl once, after prom in high school and I had never done anything with a guy and… ‘No!’ I thought to myself ‘Focus on what’s happening, you’re finally with Branden now focus!’ He made a trail of kisses from jawline to my hipbones while slowly pushing my boxers down, sending shivers up my spine and goosebumps all over my body. He looked up at me right as his lips got to my dick, giving me a mischievous smile right before he ran his tongue up my length. I’m sure the guys in the rooms next to us could hear my moaning as my head bucked back and my pelvis arched to get closer to his mouth. He giggled as he swirled his tongue around the tip of my dick. I tried desperately to stifle my moan, but it all felt so good, my nerves were on high alert and I had never felt anything like this before. Slowly, he put my entire dick in his mouth while playing with it with his tongue. I grabbed his hair with one hand and the blanket with other, trying to moan quietly. “Does that feel good?” he popped up from my pelvis. I gasped for air “Yes, yes, yes. Can I do you?”

I pushed him over, giggling into his neck. He laughed out loud “Mike! I wasn’t done…” I kissed his neck and wrapped my hands his waist, and could feel his hard cock push into my side. I made a trail of kisses down to his dick, just like he did. I didn’t know what I was doing either, but I would try to make him feel as good as he made me feel. I took his cock in mouth and heard him moan. As it hit the back of my throat my body shuddered, and I gagged a little, but I determined to keep blowing him. I kept sucking his dick, running my tongue up and down his cock, playing with the head, massaging his balls, all while he moaned and bucked his pelvis. He gasped and grabbed my hair, “Oh god, oh god. Michael that feels so good.” I used one hand to jack myself off slowly, keep myself hard, while I continued to suck Branden’s beautiful dick. I ran my tongue up his dick like he did to mine and heard him moan loudly, and felt the grip on my hair tighten. I prepared myself, and deep-throated him, with one final moan, he came in my throat. Wonderful, hot cum made its way down my throat. All his muscles relaxed as he ran his hand through my hair. “Oh god...oh god yes...that felt so good” I smiled and rested my head on his thigh, continually swallowing to get all his cum down. “Oh my god!” He shot up. “I should’ve asked you if it was okay to cum in your mouth! I’m sorry!” I pushed him back down with one hand while rubbing his leg with the other, “It’s fine”. “Hey.” he said, so casually, while flipping me back over onto my back. “...what?” “I wasn’t done”.

He didn’t bother with the trail of light, sweet kisses this time, he meant business. I had kept myself hard all the way through his blowjob. Jacking myself off and keeping myself on the edge, so it wouldn’t take much to get me to cum, but Branden wanted to be the one to get me there. He took me whole in his mouth and partially down his throat, no bullshitting around. I was not prepared for this. I moaned loudly, my pelvis bucking. I grabbed his hair and pulled it, that just made him go harder. He played with my dick with his tongue, played with my balls, and even my nipples with his free hand. I was right on the edge. “Oh fuck, Branden. Oh my god!” With a final lick at the tip of my dick, I came. Into his mouth, no less. A huge load, since I hadn’t came in weeks. He swallowed it all, like a champ. He looked up at me with a smile “Delicious, you been eating lots of fruit, haven’t you?” I started laughing “Shut up, you asshole!” He started laughing too, and came up to lay next to me, putting his arms around me. Within an hour of talking, laughing and kissing, we fell asleep, cuddling on my bed. My head on his shoulder and his arms around me, both of us exhausted from practice and cumming. I had never been happier.


End file.
